The Unbelievable Proposal
by SilvermistRuhi
Summary: Okay so this is an illogical os on whichever couple you like. short and illogical :) please read and review.


Rage filled him from top to bottom as he watched a man whom he did not know go inside the movie theatre holding her hand, both laughing and chatting merrily.

He didn't know why ,even though they were not in a committed relationship, feel that he was the only man on earth who had the right to take her out on dates, to hold her hand and be the reason for the radiant smile on the lips.

He had to do something about this. Hadn't she been saying that her parents had started looking for a suitor for her? He couldn't let her marry someone else! What would happen to him then? But then, even though he hadn't told her about how much he loved her, she knew didn't she? What if she declined? Told him that she didn't love him? That this mystery man was the one she loved? He shook his head and removed these negative thoughts from his mind.

 _I'll plan a dinner and propose her then._ He thought.

A few hours later, he was shaking with anger. Again. He was back at the movie see what they actually do, and, if they were indeed dating. Oh if only she knew! He didn't know what she would think of him if she knew.

 _She'd probably call me hopelessly insecure. But then I am hopelessly insecure as far as she is concerned._

But he was losing all his hope slowly. He watched from his car as he side hugged her as he escorted her to a car. Probably his. He knew her car like the back of his hand. Even then he couldn't stop himself from noticing how beautiful she looked in her casual jeans and t-shirt. He sighed. She was so beautiful inside and out.

 ***The Next Day***

He had booked a poolside table for them at her favourite hotel that night. He was going To wear one of those suits that she loved. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Thinking about his evening plans, he was absentmindedly staring at her. This did not go unnoticed by his colleagues who just smirked at him which he again, did not notice.

As usual a case got reported for which they went to a mall. As they got there and the interrogation begun, he noticed her talking to that stranger again. She was interrogating him really. But to him it was as if she were kissing him. Anger bubbled up. They really needed to talk. After a couple more trips to the mall the case was solved. He couldn't get a signal on his phone. He was supposed to inform his boss that the case was solved. Then what he saw was completely shocking for him. He was kissing her. Only her forehead, but it was still kissing!

That evening, when nearly everyone had left, he approached her, His anger at it's peak.

"Why are you doing this?!" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Why am I doing what?" she asked back.

"You went on a DATE!"

"So?"

"So?! Why?! All that hugging, kissing, and what not? With that man!? Don't even try denying it. I saw you at the theatre and the mall!" he was fuming now. She could sense it. She smiled inwardly.

"oh that! But why are you so angry about that? It's not like I'm your girlfriend and I'm cheating on you." she replied.

His eyes widened. this was it. "WHY DO I CARE?! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN!" he stared at her. She was quiet for a moment and then she gave him a million watt smile.

He watched in confusion as she gave a yelp of delight and danced around in happiness.

"I just confessed my feelings for you and you're dancing around like a clown?" he demanded.

"I made you confess. That man was my brother. My parents want me to get married and I couldn't wait any longer do I planned this." she explained unable to keep the happiness out of her voice.

He watched her for a moment and then his face too had a smile.

"you haven't replied though" he Said.

"haven't replied to what? The "I love you" you practically screamed out the whole world?"she asked "please, I made you do that or you never would have done it."

"but you still have to reply" he said

She raised an eyebrow then shook her head. " I love you too."

He gave a whoop of joy as he finally did it.

"which doesn't change the fact that I made you do it" she called out from the door and he rushed out behind her.

Okay, I was originally planning to make this a Dareya os but no couple just wrote itself. *shrugs* hpoe you like it. Please review.

:)


End file.
